


Have You Ever Really Lost?

by Sarah (Lil_Miss_Nugget)



Category: Avengers
Genre: Anger, Heartbreak, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss_Nugget/pseuds/Sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda on Pietro's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Really Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site so I'm starting off with this really short blob of stuff. Enjoy my crappy writing!

Have you ever really lost? Have you ever felt as if someone has take a knife, stabbed it into your gut and twisted it slowly in circles only to remove the blade and thrust it into your body again? Do you know the feeling of a gaping abyss in your heart, like a void in your soul, like you couldn't move because it hurt too damn much? To feel your heart be ripped out and shattered in front of you like a piece of glass when it hits the pavement. This is what it felt like to lose him, to lose the only person who stayed by my side when I needed someone. I felt him when he died. I felt the bullets rip through his flesh like a rocket through the sky. I felt the blood seep from his wounds, pooling into the cloth of his clothes until there was no life left. The pain flashed red, hot like flames, it was a fast pain but it ached like a broken heart. I screamed, I screamed until my throat was rubbed raw. I screamed like the world was ending, because while the entire planet might not have been crumbling, MY world was dying. Sobs racked at my chest I was panicking, it was too hard to think or even breathe. When the spiking flashes of pain stopped, I knew. I knew that my world was no longer dying, but that he was dead. My brother, my twin, my only family, was dead and so was I.


End file.
